When The Darkness Falls
by Kalariona
Summary: slash and het story. Finally an update. chapter five finally up. Darkness revealed . Read and Review. Please!!
1. A Grey Day

Darkness Falls

This will be my first fanfic and I will be grateful for any constructive criticism on this story. Well, it's a Takari, with a few other surprise couplings thrown in for good measure. (I love a good triangle, polygon and what else!) DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI!! It has a mixture!!

I do not own Digimon, but a girl can wish!

A grey day!

That's exactly what it was. It was pouring with rain outside, very dark and very windy. Not one of the best sites to get up to, but you can't help it if you have school.

It was grey in another respect too. I woke up this morning with a foggy head, to my brothers express train snoring. I think he has a cold because he doesn't usually snore that loud. Anyway I felt sick! It was probable due to the Vodka I drunk last night. Now I don't usually drink, especially on a school night, but I am also not one to shy away from a dare, especially one set up by Takeru and Daisuke. A group of us had decided to get together after school at Daisuke's house. His parents were out so we were playing an amusing game of truth or dare while sprawled over the living room. After a couple of truths, came my dare. After whispering between them, Daisuke came out with it. Miyako was edging me on and Ken was pouring out the pint! Yes the pint. A pint of Vodka, straight down the hatch was the dare and I was the one suckered into it. I did refuse at first, but after a fell calls of chicken and coward, I grabbed the pint glass from Ken and knocked the whole thing back. After swallowing the last drop, I hauled ass to the toilet, and brought practically all of it back up again. I remember Daisuke found this very funny as did Miyako. Takeru was very apologetic and he stood over me while I was being sick, rubbing my back soothingly. No one else got suckered into any other dare because Daisuke's sister came home with her date and threw the lot of us out, including Daisuke. I think that he slept over at Takeru's house after helping bring me home. Now, thanks to them, I have a headache the size of Texas!

I really didn't want to go to school this morning, but as it was the last day before the holidays, I decided to go. As well as the grey clouds outside, it felt like grey clouds were forming around me! I had a really bad feeling something was going to happen soon, and it wasn't good!

When I got to school, it felt as if the clouds had got thicker. In the classroom we all met in before lessons, I was sitting on a stool, hunched over a computer. Miyako was yammering on in my ear about Ken. How he was cute. How he was shy. How he was sweet. The list goes on and on. I was seriously considering getting out the duct tape and taping her mouth shut for a few minutes just to calm the headache that was growing at the moment, but then Takeru and Daisuke decided to walk through the classroom door, chattering and laughing about something. My head began to hurt a little more as I remembered something Daisuke had told me:

Two months previously, just after the Metalmyotismon (Is this right?) incident, Daisuke had pulled me aside after school and asked if he could have a private word. I had sat on a park bench for nearly half an hour, Daisuke pacing in front of me without saying a word, before I got pissed and demanded he come right out and tell me the problem. Then, out of the blue, he told me he was in love with someone and he needed my help to get that person to notice him.

I was elated at first, because he explained that his obsession with me was a way for him to pretend he wasn't in love with this other person. He didn't want to admit that he liked them. It was nearly all I could do to not jump off my seat and begin whooping in joy. My resident stalker was quitting on me to start hounding on someone else, so of course being the idiot I am, told him I would gladly help him. I just needed to know who it was.

Daisuke described this person to me. He said he was too embarrassed to say the name.

Soft blonde hair that smelt of Lime and Kiwi. Deep crystal blue eyes that you could loose yourself in. A tall, slim figure and strong posture whom was great at sports. A caring personality whom always put others first.

I think everything in my body shut down from this point. He was talking about Takeru. The Lime and Kiwi hair was a dead giveaway. It was me who told Takeru to continue using the shampoo after trying out a free sample. It was a fresh, tropical smell that made you sigh in contentment.

Everything else just fit him perfectly and my mentioning his name out loud to see Daisuke blush confirmed it. As soon as I saw his blush, I got up from my bench and ran!

Let me get this straight. I am not a homophobic. I am not! I just have romantic feelings for my best friend who just happens to be a guy, but my other friend who also is a guy likes him too and as he told first, it is like he has 'fist dibs!' on trying to catch him. My life was ruined!

I'm not sure if Takeru knows Daisuke likes him more than a friend or not. I know no one else apart from myself knows. Daisuke doesn't make himself obvious until Takeru starts talking to me. Then and only then does Daisuke get slightly 'touchy feely' with Takeru. I think the others, after watching Daisuke grab Takeru at these moments, think wrongly that he is trying to keep Takeru away from me. He is actually trying to keep me away from Takeru.

All of these thoughts begin to really affect my already pounding head and I groaned and placed my hands on my temples, leaning on my desk for support.

"Kari?" A soft voice said my name questioningly. I raised my eyes and stared into crystal blue depths. Takeru was practically ten centimetres from my face, staring into my eyes with such a gentle expression that I wanted to jump him right there, headache be damned. "Are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

I was about to answer him, but Daisuke butted in, pulling Takeru to a safe distance away from me and wrapping his hands around his upper arm. "Sure she is Takeru. It's just a hangover from yesterday, right Kari-chan!"

My eyes moved from Takeru's face to Daisuke's, stifling the growl in my throat. Although he had a friendly grin on his face, there was a look in his eyes which clearly said to me 'Back off. He's mine!' His hands were still on Takeru's arm for he still hadn't brushed him off. Even so, Takeru did reach out his other arm and gently stroked a few strands of hair from my face with his fingertips, pulling my eyes back to his.

"If your headache gets worse Kari, go to the nurse." He said softly. "Don't sit there and suffer."

"Hai..." I managed to stutter out. He smiled at me, then went to his seat. Daisuke followed him, glaring at me as he passed.

The grey cloud, which had hovered over me this morning, had dissipated slightly while I was staring into Takeru's eyes. But now, it had returned with a vengeance.

~~~~~~~~

I sat at my desk in math class, next to Takeru who seemed focused on the problems on the board. I personally couldn't focus on anything but him. I was sitting so close to him, that the Lime and Kiwi fragrance was strong. Every time his elbow brushed mine while he was writing made me just want to grab him right here in class and start kissing him until he was breathless! I suppose it was my own fault. I was the one who had pulled my chair so close to his, so the punishment was on my head. Thank god this class was the last one of the day. All of this growling at Kari whenever she got too close to Takeru was definitely putting strain on my throat.

"Hey Takeru." I whispered to him.

"Yes Dai?" Takeru looked at me. I stared into his eyes, trying to force words past my tongue.

"Q..Q..Question three. How...."

"Its y-3x = 2x+2. x=9 and y =7!"

"Thanks." Takeru smiled at me, then went back to his own work. I just sat there staring at him. How did he do that? He could just reel off an answer without blinking. I seriously think he was a match for Miyako and Koushiro, he just didn't flaunt his intelligence. He was always calm and composed with everyone, even me when I was in my Kari obsession. The only time I have seen his temper was when we were fighting evil in the Digiworld. He claimed to hate all that was evil, but I think it is something more. There is something about Takeru Takeshi that I cant put my finger on, no one can, not even Kari. The Digidestined all think it has something to do with his crest and maybe that is part of it, but there is something else there, something that even his brother Yamato is unsure on.

I had decided this morning, as I woke up on my futon in Takeru's room that I was going to tell him exactly how I felt about him, today. It was while I lay there, staring at Takeru's sleeping face. He looks so sweet when he is asleep, his hair sticking out everywhere on his pillow. The only thing is, for some reason just lately, he seems sad, like something is eating away at him. Even when he sleeps, his mouth is turned into a frown. I have asked him a couple of times what was wrong, but he just turned his sweet smile on me and told me there was nothing wrong. It is hard to argue with him, so I drop the subject, but it doesn't stop me wondering.

"Takeru." I said again, putting my pen down on the desk.

"Yes?" He replied, looking at me again. He always seems to give me his full attention when I'm asking him a question.

"Can I have a private word with you after school." O boy, am I nervous, but I look pleadingly into his eyes, which look back at me.

"Of course you can Dai. Is it a problem of some sort?" He asked.

"Sort of." I mumbled back. "Tell you in a bit."

Ten minutes later, the bell went, signifying the end of school. Instead of sighing in relief as I usually do, my heart began to hammer loudly. I tossed my books into my backpack then looked up to see Takeru standing next to me, a smile on his face.

"Come on then." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the classroom. "Let's hear this problem."

He pulled me down the corridor at a brisk pace, dodging all of the students going in the other direction, to the doors overlooking the field. He pulled me outside and over to the greenhouses beyond the school building. When we had reached the area behind the greenhouses, he stopped and turned to me.

"Is this private enough?"

I nodded mutely. Takeru let go of my arm and placed his bag on the floor, next to where I had thrown mine. I stood staring at the floor, not knowing where to start.

"Well, what's up?" Takeru asked, a small smile on his face.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't get any words out. Fear had suddenly struck me. What if he hated me for this? What if he called me a disgusting sicko? I admit that I am. I am in love with another guy. One of my best friends. One of my only friends. I looked up at him, a tear slipping down my cheek. He was surprised at this and reached out and brushed away the tear with his fingers.

"Dai, come on tell me. What's wrong?"

He wouldn't hate me! I told myself. He's too good a person for that. He will let me down gently, trying not to make me feel bad. I was going to tell him!

"Takeru, I am in love with someone and I thought I should tell you!"

He looked at me with a smile.

"Is it Kari? I understand how you feel, but you didn't need to tell me...."

"NO!" I nearly yelled out. I stared directly into his eyes. "It's not Kari. Its you Takeru. I'm in love with you!"

If he was surprised about this little revelation, he didn't show it.

"How long?"

"Huh?" 

"How long have you felt this way?" Takeru wasn't smiling now and there was a questioning look in his eyes. My gaze dropped and once again, I stared at the floor.

"I...It started when I first met you, but I pushed it away, thinking it was hatred of you and jealousy of your friendship with Kari. The feeling grew and grew until I couldn't deny it anymore." I had started to cry. I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks and I did nothing to stop them. "I'm sorry TK." I reverted back to his other name. "I'm sorry." I had ruined it. I had ruined my friendship with Takeru, all because I couldn't keep my feeling a secret. I was just about to grab my bag and run, when I felt Takeru's hand touching my cheek, stroking away my tears.

"It's okay Dai. Don't cry. There's no reason to cry." I stared at his face and he smiled at me.

"Why?" I asked him. "You don't return my feelings, do you?" My heart was beating a mile a minute, praying that the answer was positive.

"I don't know!"

"Excuse me?" My head was whirling now. He had lost me.

"I don't know Dai. I don't know how I feel about anyone. I care about you, but I don't know if it is love, or something else." He had brought e close to himself while he spoke, wrapping his arms around my waist, drawing my head onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't give you an answer that you wanted to hear."

I shook my head slightly, lifting it from his shoulder so I could stare into his eyes. "No. It's fine Takeru. I just don't want you to hate me."

"Don't worry Dai. I could never hate you." He smiled at me again. His face was so close to mine, that I started to breathe heavily.

"Takeru." I said raspily, wetting my lips with my tongue. "Can....can I ki..ki..kiss.....?"

I couldn't finish my sentence, but it didn't matter, for Takeru leaned down and kissed me, gently on my lips. I couldn't believe it. I had wanted this for so long, and it had finally happened. The only problem was, I wasn't responding. I placed one arm around his waist, the other around his shoulder, one hand in his hair. I pulled him closer to myself and used my tongue to open his mouth. He did willingly and suddenly; my mouth was filled with the taste of Takeru. I felt his tongue brush mine and my grip on him grew tighter. I delved into his mouth again and again, my teeth scraping his tongue gently as it entered my mouth and mine probed every inch of his mouth it could reach. I did surface for air, but my mouth was back on his after a few seconds. I couldn't stop myself and Takeru wasn't stopping me either. He gave me back as much as I took from him, which only heightened my pleasure. I didn't know when it happened, but during my next breath of air, I realised we were lying on the grass, me sprawled on top of him. This didn't stop me, I just continued kissing him. I couldn't get enough of Takeru's taste, his scent. My hands went to his shirt and began to open each button, my mouth still on his. I had to touch his skin under my hands. When all of the buttons were open, I began T o stroke the silky skin of his chest. When my finger touched one of his nipples, he groaned into my mouth, gripping me tighter. Realising I was on to something, I detached my mouth from his and kissed down his neck, nibbling at certain points, to his chest. Takeru was breathing very heavily, letting out a light gasp every time I nibbled. His eyes were closed and his hands were gripping my shoulders tightly. I reached his right nipple and blew on it, making him groan again.

"Dai.... suke" He managed to get out. I responded my clamping my mouth his nipple, using my tongue to arouse him with as much sensation as possible. His fingers tightened onto my shoulders and loud gasping was uttered from his mouth. I pulled on his nipple with my teeth and he actually cried out.

"DAIUSUKE!" 

I looked up to see him sweating and panting heavily. My emotions were going haywire. I needed to kiss him again, so my mouth went back over his again, my tongue entwining with his. My hands were stroking over his chest again and he had finally placed his hands under my t-shirt so he was touching my back. Every one of my nerve ends was tingling. Oh did I love this boy! I lifted myself up slightly so I was straddling his hips, and then I slid my hand down the front of his trousers. At this point, Takeru began to fidget under my touch. When I began to stroke him gently, he let go of me and grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand out of his trousers. My adure cooling slightly, I detached my lips from his and looked down at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to calm down my heavy breathing. He was doing the same thing, but it was harder because I was still stroking his chest with the hand he wasn't gripping.

"Enough Dai. That's enough!" Takeru's eyes opened and he stared at me firmly. I scrambled away from him, slightly hurt. I sat, cross-legged opposite him, watching him sit up then re button up his shirt, my eyes tearing up again. What did I do wrong? This was my first time kissing someone I admit, but he seemed like he was enjoying it.

"What did I do?" I actually sobbed my words out. I loved him so much and his sudden rejection of me hurt. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

A gentle chuckle reached my ears and I looked up into his face. He was smiling again, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.

"As I said before, don't be sorry Dai." He said lightly. "It was just a bit fast for me, that's all. It was only supposed to be a kiss, remember?"

I blushed then, remembering that I did ask if I could kiss him. I admit I was the one who pushed it beyond chastity. I did everything. Takeru had just stopped me going too far.

"How do you feel about me now?" I asked quietly. Takeru stared at my blushing face thoughtfully.

"I'm still not sure." He pondered. "I do love you Dai, I'm just not sure that I'm in love with you!" He smiled at me. "Do you understand?"

"Yes!" I did understand. Takeru was confused, just like I was. He needed time. I stood up, wiping the remainder of tears from my face and smiled back at him. "You need time don't you?"

"Yes, time." The sad expression returned to his face, making me crouch down close to him again.

"Look Takeru. If you have a problem, tell me. Don't keep it bottled up inside!" He was really worrying me with his sadness. "I will gladly listen." The sad look left his face and he smiled at me again, reaching out his hand to cup my cheek.

"Thanks Dai, I will." He pulled me down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Of course." Takeru released me and I went over and grabbed my bag. "I'll give you a ring in the morning." I smiled at him, blew him a kiss, and then began running back towards the school. I was smiling with contentment. I had kissed the boy I loved and he had kissed me back. This dark cloudy day was a little brighter!

~~~~

I sat at my desk, scowling at the back of Daisuke's head. I saw him move his seat closer to Takeru's when he sat down and I could see him continuously stare at him. It was slightly unfair. I should have admitted to Takeru how I felt about him when I had the chance. When he told me that he cared a lot about me, just before the dark ocean pulled me in, I should have admitted it right then and there. It would have saved me all of the anguish I'm going through now.

Hold it! Daisuke was whispering something to Takeru.......! Good. It was just a question about the problems on the board. I sighed and went back to doing my own schoolwork. Thank god my headache had gone, but I was still feeling a bit foggy. Those grey clouds were still around me and the feeling that something bad was going to happen still hadn't diminished.

Daisuke was whispering to Takeru again. Probably asking for more help. Why did I have to sit at the desk behind them? It was like I was cursed of something! Hang on, Daisuke was asking for a private word with Takeru, and he agreed! My stomach was twisting in knots. Daisuke was going to tell Takeru how he felt about him. I knew it! Was this the bad thing that was going to happen? Was Takeru going to admit that he liked him back? I had to know.

Now I'm not an eavesdropper, or a stalker, but I needed to know Takeru's feelings. If I had a chance with him at all! When the bell went, I put my books into my bag, then discreetly followed Takeru and Daisuke through the school until they reached the door, overlooking the fields. I knew where they were going. Behind the greenhouses. That was where Takeru and I used to have out little chat whenever either of us needed to let off some steam. I stopped in the middle of the corridor, ignoring the rushing students around me. This was wrong. I shouldn't spy, but I couldn't help it. I needed to know. I began walking again, slower this time. When I reached the doors and pulled them open, I just saw the pair of them pull around the corner of the greenhouses. I walked towards them slowly. I was just taking a walk! That was what I would tell them if they saw me, nothing wrong with a walk! A slow, gentle walk in the same direction as they were. I mentally scolded myself. What ever happened, I could take it! I was strong! I was!

Placing a smile on my face, I rounded the corner of the greenhouse, then stopped and gasped in horror at the sight in front of me. They were kissing! Takeru and Daisuke were kissing! I felt the tears slip down my face and I was ready to howl in misery. He felt the same way. I didn't have a chance. I just stood there for a few seconds, then I turned and ran. I ran back across the field, into the school and into the empty girl's toilets. Only when I was in a locked stall, did I release the howl of misery. I felt like I was going to die right there. I wanted to die right there! I couldn't stand the pain.

"I love you Takeru. I love you!" I sobbed out. "Why? It isn't fair! Why damn it? I want you!"

The grey cloud was stifling me. And the feeling something bad was going to happen was still there. Someone above hated me and I didn't know why. All I did know was that there was worse to come!

Please review on this chapter. I will gladly accept any ideas on how to begin my next chapter. I need to know if this is any good before I continue it

Thanks for reading!

Kal

xx


	2. Confessions and Schemes

Thank you to those who reviewed. They definitely helped me get started on the second chapter. My thanks go out to Faith Angel, Dark Angemon and Miss Mew. Thanks for the advice and to Dark Angemon, Ta for the idea. It helped.

Please enjoy!

I don't own Digimon. Oh well, such is life!

Confessions and Schemes!

I couldn't seem to stop crying. My mouth was dry and my knuckles had started to bleed! I shouldn't have punched the stone wall, but in my anger, I was just imagining Daisuke's face grinning at me in triumph. He had won, beaten me. He wouldn't have been so determined if I hadn't told him that I liked Takeru as well. I mean, everybody knows how close we are but they all thought we were only friends. Hell, Takeru used to tease me when I commented on a cute guy. We were friends. Unfortunately, I wanted more. Daisuke wasn't actually surprised when I told him, but he grasped the fact that we were rivals when I told him that there was no way he would get Takeru while I was around. I didn't mean to be so blunt with him, but Daisuke sometimes has problems grasping the facts. Now I wish that I hadn't. Maybe if I had kept my mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened. That was when he had started to avoid me; and try to keep Takeru away from me. Now, because of my stupidity, I had lost two close friends. There was no way in hell I could face Takeru properly now, not after this. I would be torn between punching him out for hurting me, or kissing him senseless, trying to draw him to me and away from Daisuke.

The lump in my throat seemed to get bigger and I began to choke with sobs. I couldn't face seeing them together again like that. My heart was completely broken!

~~~~

I was walking past the girls bathroom when I heard some heated sobs coming from inside. Now the crying intrigued me. The school was practically empty, it being the last day of term and all. I had only realised how long Takeru and I were outside, when I saw the school clock above the doors. Twenty to five. We had been outside for roughly forty minutes. I was only back in the school because I had forgotten my house keys and football boots that were still in my locker. The only reason that I swallowed my pride and stepped into the girl's bathroom was that the sobs sounded familiar.

"Hello." I called out. "Who's in there?" I waited for a few seconds. The sobs didn't cease but a voice I definitely recognised, snarled back at me.

"Get lost Daisuke!"

"Kari-chan?" Why was she crying? I walked further into the bathroom until I reached the last stall. The door was closed and it was from here that the sobbing was coming from. "What's wrong?"

"I told you to get lost!" Kari's voice snarled again. She sounded mad, really mad.

"Why? Let me in Kari-chan. Tell me what's wrong!" I placed my hand on the door and pushed gently. It wouldn't budge, so instead I knocked, trying to persuade her to open the door.

"If you don't leave now Daisuke, I swear you will be spitting blood and teeth!"

This practically screamed threat from one of my best friends made me step back in shock. I have never heard Kari so enraged before. I had no idea what her problem was.

"Why Kari? What did I do?" There was the sound of a bolt being drawn, and then the stall door opened and Kari stepped out. She looked terrible! Her eyes were puffy and red, tears still falling down her cheeks. She was shaking, her clothes were askew and her hand was dripping with blood.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" Kari asked me. The anger in her tone had gone and her voice seemed slightly sweet. Bad sign! "You want to know what you have done?" 

I nodded slowly. She was staring at me with such hate, I was feeling slightly scared. Maybe I should have run back outside and got Takeru.

"You," she raised her blooded hand and pointed a shaking finger at me, "have taken Takeru away from me. I saw you kissing him outside!" Her tears had started to fall heavily and I backed away from her in shock. She had seen that? I knew she might get slightly upset when she found out, but it looked as if she had totally flipped. My thoughts flew to Takeru again. He wouldn't have wanted her to find out like this, but he would have at least known how to calm her. I on the other hand, didn't have the faintest clue! She was scary when she was like this!

As my mind was being occupied with these thoughts, it never registered that Kari had actually punched me, until I found myself sprawled across the tiled floor, holding my chin in pain. From the throbbing, it seemed that a bruise would form. 

"I hate you!" She was standing above me, her right hand clenched into a fist and those words were spat out at me menacingly. "You are a sick bastard with no feelings for anyone other than yourself. You don't care if you hurt someone, as long as you're happy. You disgust me!" 

I looked back up at her coldly and calmly rubbed the sore spot on my chin. That was the last straw. Me having no feelings? She was the one cursing me. She was also the one who used to deny it when asked if she liked Takeru more than a friend. She was a hypocrite, and I couldn't care less how she felt about me any more.

"Fine. I can live with that Hikari." I used her full name for the first time in ages, getting to my feet and grabbing my bag that had fallen to the ground when I did. "But it doesn't mean I'm giving Take-chan up." I added the little endearment to Takeru's name with a slight smugness and watched her eyes narrow even more. I then turned my back on her and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as I had closed the bathroom door, I heard her sobs start again. I felt a little bad for leaving her like that. She had been my friend for years and was very close to Takeru. Leaving her like that was not a good way of staying in Takeru's good books, but she shouldn't have called me all of those horrible names and also, she shouldn't have punched me!

~~~~

I was just wiping down the worktops when Takeru walked through the door. He looked a little phased out and a look of sadness was etched on his face. His constant sad expression had really started to worry me. He would never tell what was up; instead, he smiled and ignored the question. At first I thought it was his hormones and that he was going through a bad patch, hell, he was a teenager, but these mood spells had continued since we had finished helping the Digiworld. His manner was always calm and composed and he never raised his voice to anyone anymore, but he never really laughed anymore either.

"Hey Take-kun. How was school?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. It had become such a regular occurrence for me to be here cooking dinner for him, instead of being at home, that he didn't even question it any more.

"Fine." He replied, not looking at me. "Where's mum?" He dropped onto the sofa, throwing his bag down on the floor next to him.

"At the office, working late again. She phoned ten minutes ago." I stared at Takeru curiously. He seemed sad sometimes, but this time, he looked downright depressed!" "Take-kun. What's wrong?" I asked him. "And don't say nothing," I said before he opened his mouth. "I can see there is a prob, so spit it out bro!"

Takeru looked up at me and smiled that same gentle sweet smile he used that turned everyone he used it on to mush! I wasn't going to get caught in it. Not this time! I stared at him, my arms folded and my posture relaxed. Repelling his smile was very hard, but I was succeeding. He sighed and his smile broke.

"What did you do Yamato, the first time someone confessed their love for you?"

Whatever I had been expecting Takeru to say, this was definitely nowhere close to any of it.

"Umm. Why do you want to know?" I answered nervously. This was actually a touchy subject with me. Takeru sighed again and turned his questioning look on me.

"Just answer the question!"

"This is kind of hard!" I walked away from the doorframe and sat down on the sofa next to Takeru. I cast my mind back to the night of Taiichi's big party. We were all celebrating the end of Malomyotismon with loud music and spiked punch. "It's only happened once." I told my brother. "I...It was Sora!"

"What happened?" Takeru was now looking at me curiously. "You never did tell me why you broke up, or why you don't speak to her anymore!"

"Well," I continued, "a few hours into the party, I had to help Tai to bed. He had drunk too much of the punch and was off his head. This is kind of embarrassing for me Takeru. Are you sure you want me to continue?"

Takeru only nodded his head at me, genuinely interested. I sighed and continued.

"Well, I got Tai into his bed and in his half conscious state; he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed with him. He was sprawled on top of me, and then he totally passed out, his face in my neck and his hands around my waist." I paused for a moment, a red blush faintly touching my cheeks. I couldn't believe I was telling Takeru this. Even Tai didn't remember any of this and I never told him.

"Then what happened?"

"Sora happened to walk into Tai's room at that moment and she totally misinterpreted what was going on. I mean, she was a little drunk, which was probably why she was a little irrational, but not that much. She began yelling at me, wondering why she had never seen the signs before..."

"She thought you and Tai were doing the deed right there?" Takeru's eyes actually held some mirth. "Didn't she notice that Tai was totally out of it?"

"No!" I couldn't help but smile. "She began raving at me, then asked me how I could do that to her! I couldn't get a word in edgewise. After screaming for a few minutes, she quietened down, then told me that she loved me. If I hadn't been lying down at that moment, I would have been in a dead faint after that."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!" I began to laugh, remembering the moment. "Tai began snoring and a tipsy Mimi came bounding into the room with Hikari. She was snoozing on Mimi's arm. I think you were zonked out on the couch with Daisuke. Anyway, Mimi dropped Hikari onto Tai, then left the room. The hilarity of the situation had hit me at that point and I had started to laugh! Sora thought I was laughing at her, so she stormed out."

"And you didn't follow?" Takeru was grinning at me. I shook my head.

"I couldn't. I had two dead weights laying on me and it took me a few minutes to get them off. By the time I left Tai's room, she had gone home."

Takeru was shaking his head at me. "Didn't you ever apologise? That was pretty awful!"

"No. She wouldn't answer my calls or see me. When I did see her properly again, she cornered me and asked if I loved her. I replied negatively."

"Why?" Takeru wasn't smiling now. "Weren't you sure? Did you need to think about it before giving her a positive answer?"

"No Take-kun. I knew that I didn't love her. Cared yes. Loved, no!"

"Oh." Takeru stared down at the floor. "Thanks Yamato."

"Come on now, spill." I said firmly. "Who told you that they loved you? Hikari?" I smiled. It must have been something like that. He wouldn't have asked otherwise.

"No, Daisuke!"

The smile faded from my lips at that point and I stared at my brother in shock. "D...D...Daisuke? Daisuke who is obsessed with Hikari? The guy who has only recently began speaking to you civilly? That Daisuke?"

"Yes!"

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. This was another moment to add to the Yamato Ishida's life of shocks, along with Sora's love and Tai's confession (Long story. Mention it later!) "What did you say to that little revelation?"

"I asked how long this had been going on. He told me, since he had met me! Then he asked if I felt the same way."

"And what did you tell him?" I don't think my eyes could get any wider than they were at that moment.

"I told him that I didn't know, because I don't!"

Wrong! My eyes were open unbelievably wide now. I felt totally shocked.

"You're saying that you might be gay?"

"Yes!"

"But you're not sure?"

"Exactly!"

I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down. I couldn't believe Takeru was telling me this.

"Why aren't you sure Take-kun?" I managed to get out after a few moments. I was calm, still unbelieving, but calm.

I love Dai, but I love Kari as well!"

"Okay." Air. I needed air. I had to get out of the apartment for a while. I shook my head and stood up. "Do you mind if I take a while to process this information Take-kun. "I need some air." 

"Sure." He says quietly. "Yamato. You don't hate me do you?" He sounded worried. I looked over at him and gave him a gentle smile. I have never used that smile for anyone else.

"Of course not Take-kun. I love you!" I pause and my smile widens. "And don't laugh!" Takeru started to chuckle and I headed towards the door, grabbing my key from the hook. "See you in a bit." I waved, then walked out of the door.

~~~~

I can't believe I managed to get home safely! My mind was totally focused on Takeru and Daisuke that I hardly watched where I was going! After crying out every little tear that was left in me, I felt a little guilty, and terribly thirsty. I should never have hit Daisuke like that. Yelled and screamed, yes! Punched and threatened, no!

A plan had already formed while I was washing my face at the sink in the very pink girl's bathroom. Pink! I'm sorry but why pink for a girl's bathroom? Sorry, got off track there! I was going to try everything I could to get my Take-chan back! Yes, I said my Take-chan! I wasn't a quitter and I was going to prove it!

I was sitting at my desk in Tai's and my room, putting the finishing touches of light brown lipstick on my lips. I had changed out of my school clothes and I was now dressed in a short pleated blue skirt, silver top and ankle boots. I wasn't going for an over the top look, but a sweet and innocent look. I didn't want to scare Takeru when I arrived at his apartment for a 'talk!' Believe me, we were going to talk, and hopefully, more!

"Kari! Can I come in yet?" Tai yelled from outside. "Yama's here and he needs his C.D"

I winced when Tai called Yamato 'Yama.' He always got moaned at for doing that!

"Stop calling me that!" I heard Yamato yell from down the hall. I rolled my eyes, then got up and opened the door.

"'Bout time!" Tai grumbled, pushing past me to get into the room. I walked out and down the hall to the front door, nodding to Yamato as I walked past.

"You look nice Hikari! Hot date?" Yamato teased as I walked past. I winked at him and gave a small grin.

"I will have. I'm just going to grab Takeru. I'll be a while so tell Tai not to wait up for me 'kay!" I didn't miss his look of apprehension but I did ignore whatever it was he was beginning to say. I slammed the front door after myself and headed for the stairs. The crying spell was over. It was time to take action. I marched (not literally) to Takeru's apartment plaza. As it was late in the year, it got dark early so the sun was already going down. Takeru's apartment plaza wasn't that far from mine so I didn't hurry. Upon reaching the plaza, I seriously considered grabbing Miyako from her apartment for moral support. It was all very well me deciding to do this, but it didn't make me any less nervous!

Standing outside Takeru's door, I hesitantly brushed down my skirt, then knocked. After standing there for five minutes, I took out my key (Yes key! Takeru gave me a key to his place!) and opened the door. The apartment was quiet apart from a gentle strain of music coming from Takeru's room. His mum wasn't home. Softly, I walked over to Takeru's room and I opened the door. His light was on and the stereo was playing gentle classical strains of music. Stretched out on the bed, on his back, lay Takeru. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. One hand rested on his chest; the other rested behind his head. His golden hair was sticking up in all directions and I sighed blissfully at the sight. Turning, I closed the door and clipped the lock shut. Then I walked over to Takeru and ran my fingers through his hair. Thank god he had stopped wearing those hats! His hair was too beautiful to cover up. I let the golden strands slip between my fingers then ran a forefinger down his cheek.

"You are so beautiful!" I whispered. "You deserve the title of angel Takeru. You are too good for me, and definitely to good for Daisuke, but I will get you!"

I then stared at his lips, so soft and perfectly formed. I had to know what he tasted like! Mustering my resolve, I climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips, then I leaned down and touched my lips to his.

Toffee! Sweet and melt in the mouth! That's what Takeru tasted like! I couldn't stop. Couldn't remove my lips from his! I wanted so much more, so I tried opening his mouth with my tongue. Unfortunately, it was at this point that Takeru decided to wake up!

There. I feel I left it in a provocative place! I haven't even got to the main plot point of the story yet! Well, hopefully in the next chapter. 

It will deserve its R rating.

Please Please review! I need to be pushed to continue this!

Thanks for reading

Kalariona 

xxxx


	3. Confused Feelings

I want to thank those who actually reviewed. They are the ones whom are keeping this story going. By the way, this chapter is a bit Daikeru, a bit Takari. Also full on Takeru weirdness. I have finally started a point where this thing finally has the beginnings of a plot.

I do not own Digimon. If I did, they wouldn't have cut out all the Taito proof!!

Now, without further ado!!

Confused Feelings

I stared hard at Yamato, disbelief in my eyes. There were a lot of things that this boy came out with, that sounded so dumb that I just could not believe. This was definitely one of them. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I began to laugh heartily.

"Daisuke confessed his love to Takeru?" If Yamato wasn't sitting at the end of the couch, I would have rolled over it in hysterics. "I'm sorry, but that is just too absurd! Daisuke worships the ground Kari walks on. He continuously hounds her!"

"It's true." Yamato folded his arms and glared at me. "Takeru told me that Daisuke's obsession with Hikari was a mask to hide his real feelings."

My hysterical laughing had now subsided and I was now sitting on the couch trying to compose myself, staring at Yamato, slightly confused.

"But wait." I protested. "Daisuke hates Takeru. He told me himself. They used to always fight. Well, Daisuke would fight. Takeru would nod and smile, but they weren't even close."

"A fine line between love and hate!" Yamato stated sarcastically. "Ever heard of that phrase Tai?"

"Don't take that tone with me Yama-kun!" I pouted at him. "I'm just trying to make sense of what you just told me."

"Don't call me that!"

It was an automatic response from Yamato, but he smiled none the less. He doesn't hate me calling him that as much as he pretends to. He just doesn't like to be called that in public. I think that the affection embarrasses him. I got up and walked around to the back of the couch.

"Why not Yama-kun?" I placed a hand on his hair and began to muss it up. "It suits you!"

Yamato growled, jumped up from the couch and ran around it towards me. I laughed and dodged the other way. Keeping the couch between us.

"Now calling me Yama-kun I can handle." He glared at me. "But touching my hair is off limits."

"It's not as if I can ruin it." I smiled at him. "The amount of gel you have used has turned it into a rock. You can probably break things on it!"

Yamato leaped at me, catching me completely off guard. He had jumped over the couch, knocking me across the coffee table. I landed on the floor on the other side, with my feet still on the table. Yamato was sprawled on top of me, his hands on my collar and our faces very close.

"Quit insulting my hair." Yamato mumbled. "Yours is like a mop, so you can't talk!"

"Hey! I happen to like my mop. At least its soft."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey Yama-kun." I looked into his eyes. He was no longer angry, but he looked entirely too comfortable laying on me. I on the other hand, was getting a neck ache.

"Yes Tai?"

"Well' I'm in pain down here and you're heavy."

I nearly missed it, but a faint blush appeared on Yamato's cheeks and he scrambled off me.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Back to the subject of Takeru, Don't tell anyone what I told you about him. Especially not Hikari. Please Tai!"

"No prob." I replied. I doubted Kari would believe me anyway. "I'm sure Takeru will tell her, himself anyway."

~~~~

Takeru was awake!

My lips were still glued to his, my breathing fast. He was staring up at me questioningly, but unmoving. This had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I was also scared. What if he threw me off him, yelled at me for creeping into his room. I was just about to sit up and apologise when I felt his arms creep around me. His eyes closed and then I felt his tongue I'm my mouth! I began to return the kiss enthusiastically. This was exactly what I had wanted for such a long time and I didn't want it to stop. Takeru's taste was so sweet and addictive.

I suddenly felt Takeru's hands open the buttons on my blouse and slip his hands onto my chest, just below my bra. It was a strange sensation but totally pleasurable, especially when he began to stroke me through my bra. His mouth had moved down to my neck and had begun nibbling gently. I was gasping in pleasure, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly. I felt him unlatch my bra, and then he moved his hands to the zip on my skirt.

'Hold it Kari!' My brain suddenly yelled at me, interrupting my moments of bliss. 'Something is wrong here! Takeru never acts like this.' Through the haze of white light, I saw the dark clouds descending even deeper than before. I tried pulling away from Takeru but he just gripped me tighter around the waist, kissing down my chest. I twisted sharply and I managed to release myself from Takeru's grip, slipping and falling to the floor by his bed. The ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen was back and it was so much stronger than before.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked, sitting up and staring at me. I was about to explain the problem of the bad premonition, when I looked into his eyes. What were looking back at me, weren't Takeru's eyes. They seemed to be a deep shade of black, piercing and cold. A smirk adorned his face and his arms were folded over his chest.

"Ta..Ta..Takeru?" I stuttered at him. There was defiantly something wrong here.

"Yes." He replied. It didn't even sound like his voice. It was cold and calculating. I couldn't take my eyes off him. What had happened to him? "Is there a problem?" 

"No." I whispered. "You were going too fast, that's all."

"I was?" He asked, surprise in his voice, but his features didn't change. "Wasn't it what you wanted Hikari? Didn't you come here to try and seduce me into being with you? Wasn't it your plan since you punched Daisuke in the face? Well?"

I gasped. He knew about me hitting Daisuke! He knew! He called me Hikari! What was going on here? I crossed my own arms, then realised that my shirt was still undone and my bra was loose. Blushing slightly, I quickly moved to do them both up.

"Did you have to?" Takeru's grin grew larger. "It was quite a view!"

"TAKERU!" I yelled at him, tears beginning to fall down my cheeks again drat them.

"I would have loved to have seen more!"

"TAKERU!" I yelled again. He was really scaring me now. The way he was talking and the way he seemed to enjoy my distress. I stood up and glared at him, my clothes finally fixed.

"How did you know about me hitting Daisuke? Did he tell you?"

"No."

"Were you spying on us?"

"No."

"So, how did you know?" I was beginning to feel frustrated and angry with him. He had completely switched attitudes on me.

"I'm not telling!" Takeru stared at me. "Why would I want to tell you anyway?"

"What's your problem?" I asked, placing my face just centimetres from his own, glaring at him. What's making you act like this?"

"You are Hikari!" He grinned widely at me. I slapped him, hard. The force made him fall back down onto his back. I continued to stare at him while he closed his eyes and opened them again. Crystal blue eyes stared back at me questioningly.

"Kari?" He said groggily. "Why are you here? Is there something wrong?"

I stared at him, gob smacked. What was going on? One minute he's acting like the devil himself, the next he's back to normal. Those dark clouds had faded again. Takeru looked at me and smiled his gentle smile, which, even after the fiasco of moments before, still made me weak at the knees.

"Are you okay? You look a little upset!"

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied shakily. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am Kari. Why wouldn't I be?" He stared at me worriedly. "There is something-wrong Kari, you've been crying.

"Why did you do that?" I almost cried." It isn't like you."

"Why did I do what?" Takeru was genuinely curious. "I woke up to see you standing over me. Did I grab at you in my sleep or something?"

"No." I didn't understand it. He was acting like he didn't remember a few moments ago. "What were the last things you can remember doing Takeru?"

Takeru was curious about the question, but answered anyway. "Well, I remember talking to Yamato, he left for a walk, and I went to lie down after putting my music on. I felt a sharp pain and I looked up to see you standing over me."

"You don't remember having a go at me about Daisuke?" I blushed. "And talking to me in a perverted way?"

"No! When did I do that?" He blushed suddenly, but very lightly. "What about Daisuke?"

"Never mind." Maybe he had selective amnesia! It didn't sound right but I couldn't explain it any other way, now, going back to Daisuke.... 

"What's going on Takeru, between you and Daisuke?" I was still staring at him. "I saw you both kissing on the field today." He had lowered his eyes and was staring at the bed sheet, plucking at it with his fingers.

"I don't know!"

I continued to stare at him. That wasn't the answer I had been looking for.

"You don't know?" I said incredulously, frustration had knocked out my calmness, beaten it up and thrown it into a corner. It now took over my emotions. "You were kissing him Takeru! You were kissing a boy, passionately I might add." My voice volume had raised a few octaves but I didn't care. "Why? Why did you do it? Was it a laugh? Did you want to twist his feelings? My feelings?" I began to realise I was blurting out things that I shouldn't, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. "He is in love with you Takeru and so am I! So I ask again, what is going on?"

Takeru stared up at he again. Sadness lingered in his eyes but he still smiled up at me.

"I love him, Kari!"

I gasped, pain shooting through my chest. It hurt, really hurt.

"A...and what about me?"

"I love you too!"

"Wha...?" Okay. I was really confused now. "You love both Daisuke and me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Whom do you love more?"

"I don't know." Takeru stood up and began to pace around his room. On his face was a thoughtful expression. "I care about the both of you. I don't want either of you to be hurt. I just don't know who I am in love with." He stared at me again, halting in his pacing. "That's why I never dated. It never felt right. I never told anyone my fears or my feelings, not even you. I never meant for either of you to find out, but Daisuke broke me. He confessed his feelings for me, breaking my shell."

"What happened exactly?" I asked curiously. I was intrigued. First off, Takeru had kept a lot hidden. He was supposed to be my best friend and we were supposed to listen to and help each other. Secondly, I wanted to know how far into Takeru's shell, Daisuke had gotten!

"Well." Takeru sat down on his bed again. I sat down beside him." Daisuke told me how he felt about me and for how long. He then asked if he could kiss me, which I kind of agreed to."

"Kind of?"

"I kissed him." Takeru clenched his bedclothes tightly. "I was enjoying it. We went from gentle kissing, to all out making out, sprawled out on the ground!"

I narrowed my eyes and stared at Takeru's bedroom door. This must have happened after I left. Thank god I had missed it, but Takeru hadn't finished.

"Daisuke undid my shirt and began kissing down my chest." Takeru whispered. I turned back to him to see him blushing. "I didn't stop him. I wanted him to continue. It was only when he placed his hand down my trousers, did I stop him. It was too fast!"

I gagged. I couldn't help it. No wonder Daisuke had looked so self satisfied when I saw him in the bathroom. Once again I was glad that I had punched him.

"Takeru." I whispered, looking at his face again. He was still blushing slightly and he looked back down at me.

"Yes Kari" His fathomless blue eyes looked into mine gently. Mustering my resolve, I jumped into his arms and pressed my lips to his again.

It was different this time. I felt like I was floating on a sea of white and golden light. It was still as addictive as last time, but this was only a gentle kiss of lip to lip, the fragrance of Kiwi and Lime all around me. I don't know what happened last time but it felt as if the last kiss was fake. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. As he opened his mouth to receive my tongue, my head felt really light and dizzy. We were kissing really slowly as if time wasn't a factor for us.

I vaguely heard the front door open, but dismissed it, too wrapped up in the sensations I was feeling. It was Yamato's voice however, which pulled me away from Takeru.

"Hey Take-kun. Don't eat her! We do have food in the cupboard you know!"

I looked up to see Yamato leaning on the open doorframe, grinning widely. I glared at him and released myself from Takeru's arms.

"Don't comment Yamato, or I'll tell Takeru whose name you groan out in your sleep!" The glare turned into a grin as Yamato looked at me, stricken.

"You wouldn't!" He begged. "Hikari. If they found out...."

I laughed. I had Yamato in a bind. Blackmail was so much fun against him.

"What name?" Takeru asked interested. Yamato glared at me and stormed out of the room. I shook my head and stared at Takeru. "I can't tell you Takeru, but Yamato will, or I will spread it!" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll leave you now. Goodnight Take-chan!"

I stood up and ran out of his room. I didn't stop until I reached the street outside his apartment plaza.

"Why can't he be in love with me?" I closed my eyes and sighed. "I do understand, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less!"

Slowly, I turned towards home, small tears falling down my face. The episode with Takeru had exhausted me and I could feel the headache coming back. This had been one of the worst days of my life, but in another way, it had been good. The only problem was, I still felt that something bad was going to happen!

~~~~

"_Good morning. Takeshi residence_."

I wrapped the phone cord around my finger, trying to keep my breathing even. "Hello Mrs Takeshi. Its Daisuke. Is Takeru there?"

"_I'm afraid not dear. He's just popped to the shopping centre about twenty minutes ago_."

"Okay. Thanks. See you." I put the phone down and sighed. I had to see him again, to prove to myself that yesterday had actually happened. I ran into the hall, narrowly missing Jun as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Hey Daisuke. Where's the fire?"

"Nowhere. Gotta go." I mumbled, pulling on my shoes, then opening the front door. "See you later." Without waiting for a response, I slammed the door and ran out into the street. I had to find him. I needed to see him. If I didn't know any better, I would swear I was acting like some lovesick teenager. I needed to know if Kari had spoken to him, and if she had, find out what she had said. My chin had only come up in a light bruise. I must have tough skin.

I reached the shopping centre in about ten minutes. It wasn't very big. It held a supermarket, music store, jewellers, and a cinema. Takeru was heading out of the building, a blue bag in one of his hands. He was heading in my direction, his hair blowing gently in the light breeze. I could have stood on the pavement all day just staring at him, but I had a better idea. Grinning, I ducked into an alley just off the street and waited for Takeru to pass. As he did, I grabbed him and pulled him into the alley with me.

"Wha..." Was all he managed to get out before I pressed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around him and relaxed when I felt his arms go around my shoulders and deepen the kiss. Compared to yesterdays passion filled kiss, this one was kind of gentle. His fragrance of Lime and Kiwi was all around me and I sighed with contentment into his mouth.

Finally, I drew away, needing air and smiled into his half-lidded blue eyes.

"Morning Take-chan." I purred at him. H smiled back at me then buried his face into my neck.

"Morning Dai-kun." He whispered. His breath on my neck was making tingles shoot down my spine and I gripped him tightly, leaning my face into his hair. For someone who was slightly taller than me, this was kind of a strange way for us to stand.

"Take-chan." I whispered, not wanting to break the peace that had settled over us. "Do you want to come back to my house or should we go to yours. I just think we should get out of this alley."

"Mine!" Takeru said quietly, gripping me tighter. "Both meanings intended!" I blushed lightly, knowing what he meant, and then I released his waist and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the alley. "Come on, let's go."

We walked in silence back to Takeru's apartment. I was holding his arm but I wanted to hold his hand, but I wasn't feeling confident enough yet to walk around in public like that. Upon reaching the apartment, we passed Takeru's mum, on her way to the office. She greeted us, told Takeru to make himself some lunch then jumped into her car. I followed Takeru into his apartment and closed the door.

As soon as it was closed, Takeru jumped at me, pressing his lips to mine again. Surprised but happy, I let him lead me over to the couch and I fell back onto it, Takeru landing on me. The kisses became passionate, his legs entangled with mine, and his hands were gripping the back of my head tightly. I only realised that there was a problem when I tasted his salty tears and I pulled back and stared at him.

"Take-chan. What's wrong?" I asked, really worried. He began to sob, his shoulders shaking. I kissed away his tears with my lips and tongue and I held him tightly until his tears had diminished slightly.

"You would never do something stupid enough to get yourself hurt, would you?" He asked me seriously, staring at me with those sad fathomless eyes. "I don't ever want you to get hurt because of me!"

"Why would I?" I replied, confused. Takeru had stopped crying and shaking and was now just laying on me.

"I've been having these dreams..." Takeru trailed of and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh no. I'm out of time!"

"Huh! What?" I wasn't getting anywhere and Takeru had a knack of confusing me more than I already was. Takeru got up from me and pushed the blue carrier bag into my hands. 

"Wait ten minutes, then open it. "He grinned at me. "I would have dropped it of at your house, but as you're here....!" He trailed off. "Back in a minute Dai-kun. "I've got to grab something from Miyako."

Before I could open my mouth again, Takeru had left the apartment. I just stared at the front door from my position on the couch, my mouth slightly open. I didn't know what was going on with him. One minute he was clinging to me, the next, running from me. 

It was nearly twenty minutes later that I shook myself from my thoughts and opened the bag. Inside was two small wrapped parcels and a letter. The parcels were marked up, one to Hikari and one to me. The letter just had my name on it. I left the parcels in the bag, and pulled out the letter with a shaking hand. I peeled off the envelope and opened the letter. I gave it a quick glance over, gasped and jumped up, dropping the bag with the parcels onto the floor. I then ran out of the apartment, horror on my face and the letter clutched tightly in my hand....

There. What do you think. And no, I'm not sadistic, leaving it on a cliff-hanger. Please please please review. I need good reviews for motivation. If any ideas on how to start next chapter, please tell. I listen to all.

Until next time! Buh bye! Thanks for reading!

Kalariona


	4. Dreams Seep into Reality

Hiya. Kalariona here, apologising on the big delay on chapter four. I have had writer's block badly. I know how the story is going. It's just writing it down. Also, I have been on holiday and I've been reading the Harry Potter fanfics. (Read VanityFair 's Love under Will. It's brilliant!) This chapter is a little shorter than the others and is setting the scene for what is going to happen in chapter 5! 

****

Quick note. This story may have one of two endings. I can't decide whether it should end as a Daikeru of a Takari! It would be nice if you could vote and tell me what you would rather!

As usual, please please review. Tell me if it's any good. How it could be improved. I welcome all constructive criticism, but no flames. I don't need to be insulted! Thanks!

As usual, I don't own Digimon. This is just satisfying my own imagination for a decent ending of series two!

****

Dreams Seeping into Reality

It began as such a nice day!

The Digital World was bright and sunny, with only a few clouds in the sky. A gentle breeze blew the grass lightly, tickling my leg as I sat, leaning against a tree. Iori and Koushiro sat to my left discussing for some reason, cause and effect. Ken was lying in front of me, engrossed in a book and Yamato sat beside the stream, strumming his guitar.

I'm not actually sure why Yamato decided to come with us on our little picnic, but he looked tense and worried when he called in the computer room looking for Taichi and Takeru. Koushiro suggested a trip to the Digiworld for a bit of a rest for him. He jumped at the idea, claiming he wanted to escape his rabid fans.

Now everyone thinks that I have a big mouth and I speak before I think. This is true, to a certain extent. Even I admit that I have an overly large mouth and I am constantly putting my foot into it. This time though, even though I could see a problem, I kept my mouth shut.

There were things that Yamato was trying to keep buried deep inside him. This wasn't obvious to everyone, but I saw it. Sora would too, if she ever decided to hang out with us again. As we both held the crest and digimental of love, it was something we could easily see. Yamato had a problem and was too scared to act on it!

His brother Takeru was another enigma. One of the sweetest guys I have ever met. That anyone is likely to meet, with a bone-mushing smile. Cute too! But his eyes! He always looks like he is in pain with a sadness, which never seems to fade. I can't tell what is wrong with Takeru. He has unyielding surface that I can't penetrate.

Getting my thoughts back in order, I looked up to see an overcast sky, totally different than a few moments ago.

"Huh?" I mumbled to myself, just before the torrential downpour began. If our Digimon had still been with us, they could have helped us find shelter, but they did have their own lives to lead as well so we make sure that they lived them. We could actually have used them at that moment because as soon as we began to run for shelter, Yamato was raked from calf to thigh by something that had claws and wings. He fell to the ground with a sharp cry and as shocked as I was, I still managed to run over to him. Blood was gushing from his leg and his guitar lay discarded, but undamaged beside him.

"Uhhhrrr!" I heard him groan as I kneeled beside him. "What the hell was that?"

I didn't reply. I didn't need to for the attacker landed in front of us.

"Well hello, brother of the child of hope." A girl's voice trilled out. "How did you like my little love tap?"

I looked up at the attacker. She looked almost human. Shoulder length brown hair, black eyes, pale completion. Only she had pointed ears, fangs, claws and wings. Couldn't miss the wings!

"Who are you?" I asked, helping Yamato get into a sitting position. Ken, Iori and Koushiro hovered around us, all staring at the strange, girl like 'thing' in front of us.

"Never you mind dearie. Now, where is Takeru?"

"Dearie!" I began to fume, until Yamato stood up, balancing on his good leg.

Takeru! What do you want with him?"

The girl ignored him and stared around the surrounding area.

"No matter. He is on his way. We will wait!"

What was going on? Who was this person and what did she want with Takeru? I pushed my glasses up my nose then walked forward until I was nearly nose to nose with the winged girl.

"Excuse me honey." I said sarcastically. "I hate to be ignored more than anything so explain what you want, now!"

"Miyako!" I heard Koushiro hiss at me. I turned and glared at him, them went back to staring at the girl in front of me.

"Well?"

The girl gave me a thoughtful look, then threw her head back and laughed.

"I like you." She said with a smile. "Maybe I'll spare you in the end, but for now, sit down and be quiet."

She placed her hand in front of me, palm out. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a heap next to Yamato, holding my arm in pain. I opened my mouth to start ranting again, but nothing would come out.

"That's better." The girl smiled. "Less noise. Hello Takeru!" The last remark was directed at the boy who had stumbled out of the trees a few yards away. He stared, first at the girl, then at us.

"Let everyone go, then we will talk!" Takeru said to her firmly. Takeru has a demanding presence. His expression shows authority when he is serious about something and when he talks, people listen. He isn't a born leader, but a strategist. He can plot! I looked from Takeru, to the girl. Instead of looking intimidated, she was staring at Takeru with...was that lust? Nah!

"I'm afraid not Takeru." The girl's voice came out syrupy and sweet. "We need words and the others will listen." She stared over at us, as if suddenly interested in our presence. "Where is the child of light? And the bearer of friendship and courage? I most definitely don't want them to miss this!"

"They're not here and they're not coming!" Takeru began yelling, loosing his authoritive gaze. "I won't let you hurt them Darkness. This is between you and me!"

Darkness. Original name! But how did Takeru know who she was? We have never met anyone like her before. Heck, I thought we had vanquished the Digital world from all the suspicious characters. Obviously not!

For the second time, the girl called darkness threw back her head and laughed.

"Oh Takeru." She said fondly, drawing closer to him. "You dear, dear boy. I see that you do not understand out intentions. It is not them that we want. It's you! I am here to kill you! I just thought that it would be nice for the two people that you love to be here to watch. Oh well."

Kill? Takeru? Why? My mind was swimming with questions but I still couldn't speak or move. I swerved my eyes over to Yamato. He looked murderous, but he also couldn't move or speak. Darkness had apparently trapped us all with the same spell. My eyes swerved back to the drama in front of me as Darkness began to speak again.

"I know Takeru honey, I'll just call them shall I? Along with the missing few." She raised her arm above herself, then gestured. Suddenly, all of our terminals began to beep and I saw Takeru reach for his and read from the screen, a frown on his face.

"Now." Darkness said brightly. "Let us wait."

Takeru was missing!

I had searched practically everywhere I could think of. Phoned or been to nearly everyone's houses looking for him. Nothing! I had forgotten my D-Terminal in the rush that morning to find Takeru so I couldn't mail him. I decided to go to the last chance that I had. The place I had tried to avoid going to. Taichi's and Hikari's.

Tai gave me a strange look when I asked to see Hikari. He arrived at the apartment at the same time that I did. Apparently he had been to football practice. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again and ushered me inside. Obviously Hikari hadn't told her brother about our little fight yesterday, otherwise he would now be kicking my ass to kingdom come!

"Kari isn't well." Tai told me when we reached his bedroom door. "A headache and nausea I think. Speak quietly." He then opened the door and pushed me inside.

The room was dark. The curtains had been drawn and the only light came from under the door. There was a lump under the covers on the top bunk, breathing heavily.

"Hikari." I called quietly. No answer, but the lump turned over and sighed. "Hikari." I said again, louder this time.

"What do you want Daisuke?" Hikari's voice came from under the covers. She didn't sound mad, stressed or upset, just tired. It would probably be easier to talk to her in this state, when she didn't want to punch my lights out.

"I need to talk to you about Take-ch.......Takeru." At the last second, I thought I'd better not use the endearment on the end of his name in front of Hikari, for a safer conversation.

"What about Takeru?" Hikari's voice sounded sullen now, meaning she didn't really want to hear it.

"Well, do you think he's been acting a little strange lately?"

"Nah." I heard the sarcastic tones come from under the covers in waves. "He has always gone around snogging blokes and making declarations of love to them! Of course he's been acting strange." She sat up. I saw her faint outline look in my direction. "Why ask?"

"He's vanished." I said bluntly, then wordlessly handed her the letter that was still clutched in my hand. She took it from my fingers, then leaned over the bed and flicked on the wall light. Hikari looked awful. She was fully dressed in rumpled clothing and her shoulder length hair was sticking up all over the place. Her eyes were red rimmed and her face was flushed. I watched her mouth form a straight line as she read the note, then her eyes looked up into mine.

"When did he give you this?" She asked quietly. I have to admit; she does know how to stay calm in a crisis.

"Nearly an hour ago. He said that he had to see Miyako about something, then left his apartment. He never came back and I've been trying to find him ever since."

"Have you tried mailing him?" She was acting too calm and it was starting to make me a little angry.

"No, I haven't." I growled at her. "I haven't got my terminal on me. I was a little occupied this morning." She rolled her eyes at me and I was sorely tempted to hit her, girl or no. Instead I held my ground and stared at her.

"So," she tapped a finger to her lip thoughtfully, "He writes a note, telling you that none of us will ever see him again! It's to save our lives and he doesn't want us to get hurt!" Hikari was now beginning to look angry. "He doesn't explain the problem and expects us to just go along with this? I don't think so!" She got off her bed and began to rummage through her wardrobe. "I'm not taking this. We're going to find him!" Hikari pulled out her D-Terminal and turned it on. It immediately began to beep with an awaiting message. Once again I cursed my forgetful memory, then I was pulled out of my musing with the D-Terminal being thrown at my face. Hikari was running out of her bedroom door, yelling to her brother and I looked down at the message.

[HIKARI-TAICHI-DAISUKE-SORA-JYOU-MIMI

WERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD. WE NEED HELP. GOT ATTACKED BY A WINGED LADY. TAKERU IN DANGER. EVERYONE ELSE ALREADY HERE. PLEASE HURRY.

MIYAKO.]

A very cryptic message, I thought but I didn't have time to dwell on it, as Hikari had ran back into her room, grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall and out the front door. Her brother was in front of us. At least we now knew where Takeru was but I was really worrying about him. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him. 

While we were running towards the school, my mind cast back to what Takeru had said to me as we were lying together on his sofa:

__

"You would never do something stupid enough to get yourself hurt, would you?" He asked me seriously, staring at me with those sad fathomless eyes. "I don't ever want you to get hurt because of me!"

"Why would I?" I replied, confused. Takeru had stopped crying and shaking and was now just laying on me.

"I've been having these dreams..." Takeru trailed of and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh no. I'm out of time!"

Takeru knew what was going to happen. He was going to tell me what had been bothering him all of this time. Something about dreams. He had gone to confront his dreams.

This will be it for now. I'm working on chapter 5 now and it will get right down to the nitty gritty! I love that saying!

Be a friend and review.

See you soon

Kalariona

xxxx


	5. Notice

****

Notice!!

Hey all. I'm so sorry I have really delayed on writing the next chapter of this story. As a matter of fact, I haven't wrote anything in a while. I have been so busy lately.

Also, I am pissed off that we can no longer post NT17 fics here. I have been reading other fics with annnoyed authors bitching. I honestly do not blame them!

Anyway. This story will be completed soon. I have finally picked up on it again. Do not abandon it and please review it!! I need reviews.

To come:

a) Who is Darkness?

b) Why does she want to kill Takeru?

c) What the hell is going on?

d) Will Miyako ever remove that foot from her mouth?

Find out soon! I promise!

Luv Kalariona


	6. The Start of Something Bad

Hey all. Here is the next chapter. I left in the notice for I didn't want to loose my reviews.

This chapter is angsty with a fair amount of violence, necessary for the story.

As usual, I do not own Digimon. Would I be just writing this if I did?

Without further ado:

****

Chapter 5

****

The Start of Something Bad!

I felt sick with worry!

What did Takeru think he was doing? I understand that he is a very caring person with a sweet nature. He cares about everyone, but this was going too far!

As much as I despised Daisuke at this point in time, I had to admit that he looked desperately worried, not that I blamed him. We all knew that there was something wrong with Takeru, something that he wouldn't tell anyone. Some kind of secret that he was hiding. This must be that bad thing that I keep feeling is going to happen. Takeru was sacrificing himself to save Daisuke and me! But from what?

No matter what, I was going to make sure nothing happened.

~~~~

What was going on? Who was this woman and why was she threatening to kill my brother?

When I had woken up this morning, I had a feeling that something was going to happen. Something bad! Now I don't usually believe in gut feelings but this had been nagging me all morning and it had gotten so bad that I was actually sick.

First order of business after I had cleaned up was to phone Takeru, but mother told me that he had just popped into town. Next, I phoned Tai, but he was out at football practice as per usual. Now these two are the most important people in my life and I had to find them. Even if it meant them laughing at me for my worrying.

"Yamato never worries!" Tai had once said. "His hair is immaculate! It would look like mine if he did!"

I had laughed at him and a play fight had ensued, but he was right. Even so, I just had to prove there was nothing wrong and let them reassure me of that fact. As it was, I couldn't find them, now I'm stuck here in the Digital World, in the pouring rain, with a sliced up leg, unable to move or talk with a psycho woman that was a cross between a demon and a woman, threatening my brother!

"They're nearly here." The woman called Darkness said lightly. "Let us have a little fun while we wait for them to show up!"

With that said, she raised her arm and a circle of dark electricity formed around Takeru. Before he could move or utter a word, the circle had tightened around his torso, pinning his arms together. Dark energy filled his body, making him cry out in pain and the most I could do was wince.

"Does it hurt?" Darkness said in a crooning voice. She walked towards him; her rain soaked hair sticking to her face and neck. She reached out her claw and ruffled his wet hair gently. "Don't worry Takeru darling. The quicker they get here, the less painful it is for you. Believe me, I hate to see you suffer. Soon, your pain will be over. I will help you through it." Darkness leaned forward and kissed Takeru quickly on the lips. Takeru managed to wriggle away from her, a disgusted look on his face. This kind of look on his face was rare to see!

"Don't touch me!" He hissed. He continued to wriggle in his bonds of electricity, which every now and then, shot through his body, making him cry out. I closed my eyes. It hurt! It really hurt watching him in pain, but not being able to do a damn thing about it.

"Why?" I heard Takeru rapidly ask a few minutes later. I re-opened my eyes and looked in horror at the blood dripping out of his mouth. "Why are you doing this?"

"You have great power Takeru." Darkness edged nearer, but Takeru didn't move away. He was still standing, but swaying on his feet. "Power which we will not allow to awaken."

What about Kari? She is supposed to be the most powerful of the chosen!"

Darkness giggled then shook her head. "Takeru, Takeru. You still don't understand. Yes, the child of Light is powerful, but she is nothing without Hope. Nothing without you! Without you, there is only Despair!"

I felt a cold chill shoot through me at those words. At the mention of Despair, the only thing in my mind was the dream that Takeru had, before this whole Digital World fiasco ever happened. When we were still living in Hightonview Terrace with Mum and Dad! It had stuck in my mind for it was a strange dream for a toddler to have, let alone to remember so vividly. It was also quite scary and it had taken me a long time to calm him down.

__

"Oni-chan. Can I sleep with you?"

I woke up to Takeru's voice and his beseeching stare. His wide blue eyes were full of tears and he was shaking.

"Take-kun? Are you okay?" I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, then reached out my hand and pulled him into a tight embrace, shocked at the cold clamminess of his skin and his damp pyjama top. "What's wrong?" He snuggled against my chest sniffing.

"I had a nightmare." Takeru whispered. "It was all dark. Darkness was everywhere and it was quiet. I was all alone. All by myself. Everyone had left me alone. I don't know where I was. It could have been a room. A very big room. There was darkness in all directions."

"Then what?" I asked, rubbing his back gently, trying to sooth him. I was told it always made you feel better in the long run to tell your dreams to someone else.

"I heard laughter. Cold laughter. It was quiet at first, then it got louder and louder and louder. I heard chanting too. Lots of voices, chanting. They were surrounding me. I still couldn't see anyone, just hear them."

"What were they chanting Takeru?"

He hugged me tighter and sighed into my shoulder, still sniffing.

"Despair! Over and over they were chanting Despair, but not as if it was meant as a feeling, but as a name! Someone's name! Despair, Despair, Despair........"

Snapping back to the present, I watched as Darkness drew forth her claw and wiped the blood from Takeru's lip then brought it to her mouth and licked it off.

"Sweet!" She purred. "You are perfect Takeru." Darkness began to pace around him, looking him up and down, checking him out. "And you are ours." She raised her claw again and clenched it. Her eyes were gleaming and her mouth had formed a twisted smile.

Takeru screamed in pain and went down first onto his knees then he collapsed. He was unconscious.

"Takeru!" I cried out, somehow managing to move and talk. I lurched forward and crawled towards my brother. He wasn't moving but he was breathing. I looked up and glared at the psycho lady whom was standing next to me. I frown was now on her face and she was staring at me.

"Child of friendship. Stop interfering!"

"Stop hurting Takeru!" I countered angrily. "Why are you doing this?"

"Weren't you listening? We intend to change hope into despair. To do this we must kill Takeru."

"We! Who's we?" I was feeling so very frustrated, both with this woman and with the situation. "There's only you."

"He is here!" She countered. "Only you do not see him." 

"Stop talking in riddles!" I growled. "Bloody psycho witch, leave us alone."

Darkness turned her full attention on me. In doing so, she totally missed the attack from behind. A body threw itself onto her, knocking her face first into the wet and muddy ground.

"BITCH!" I heard Daisuke's voice yell. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO TAKERU?"

In a matter of seconds, the scene around us had totally changed. Darkness was laying on her front, Daisuke straddling her back with his hands around her neck. We were no longer paralysed and Miyako, Koushiro and Ken were now helping Daisuke suffocate Darkness in the mud. Takeru was conscious again and Hikari had his head in her lap and was gently stroking his hair, Iori was sitting next to her. Tai was helping me off the ground and was pulling me over to his sister. 

Obviously, the message that Darkness had sent out had reached at least a few of the others, but I could see that it wasn't exactly what she was expecting. 

"Takeru, you idiot." I whispered brokenly, stroking his cheek. His eyes stared up into mine, a half smile on his face. "Why? Why did you even think of trying to do this?"

"I don't want either you or Dai to get hurt, Kari." He coughed. Tai brought Yamato closer, his face full of worry lines. "Hello Oni-chan." He whispered. "What happened to you?"

"I got raked!" Yamato replied no humour in his voice. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me about her?" He gestured towards the half-suffocated form of Darkness, still underneath the bodies of Daisuke, Miyako and Ken.

"She was a dream." Takeru closed his eyes and sighed. "Just a dream. It wasn't worth talking about."

"WASN'T WORTH TALKING ABOUT!" Yamato yelled. My hands went straight over my ears and I glared at Yamato. He ignored my look, but spoke again in a quieter tone. Take-kun. You nearly got killed. We were all caught by surprise. Why didn't you say something?"

Takeru had his eyes open again and was staring up at his brother. I began to stroke his hair again, trying to hold him down while he struggled to get up.

"No Takeru. You're hurt!" I stated the obvious and I inwardly winced. Takeru succeeded in sitting up and gently pulled away from me.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt." His eyes broke away from Yamato's and he stared at the floor.

Yamato opened his mouth to answer this vague reply, but he was cut off, as the body of Koushiro hitting him as it finished it's decent through the air.

"Ouch!" He groaned as he got up and helped Yamato to his feet. Sorry about that."

"A LITTLE HELP PEOPLE!" Miyako's voice yelled. I looked up, just in time to see the 'bird lady!' throw Ken in our direction. Iori and I dived out of the way, narrowly missing collision. How Darkness had managed to throw everyone off her was beyond me. Miyako was next to be thrown and she ended up hitting my brother in the chest, sending them both splashing into the mud. When I looked over at Darkness again, I gasped. She had Daisuke gripped around the neck, his feet hanging in the air.

"Takeru!" Darkness voice sing-songed. "How would you like him to die?"

My eyes travelled over to Takeru and I saw pure fear in his. His hands were shaking and he was trembling on his feet.

"Put him down!" Takeru took a few steps forward. "Please!"

Then came the big stare out! Takeru vs. Darkness! The sarcastic glare against the cool gaze. I think Takeru was winning until Darkness grew tired of standing doing nothing and she threw Daisuke at a tree! His back hit it hard and he coughed up blood.

"Say goodbye to him Takeru!" Darkness smiled. Her hand faced Daisuke and began to glow silvery blue. 

Takeru ran towards Daisuke as the energy shot out of her hand. Daisuke and I both watched in horror as that energy came into contact with Takeru's back, making him pitch forward into Daisuke's arms, his eyes closed. His back began to gush with blood and I fell to my knees in horror!

What happened?

Is he dead?

No......

No!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~

I couldn't resist! I had to do a cliff-hanger! Don't worry. More to come in the next chapter. There is still a mystery behind Darkness and I hope I have made you think the same about Takeru. I still have a lot of mileage left on this story, but I would appreciate help.

As always. Review. Do you want more?

Next chapter:

What's with Darkness and Despair?

Where are Sora Jyou and Mimi?

Is Takeru dead?

Find out next time on "When the Darkness falls!"

Love Kalariona

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
